Todo
by dark Rachel
Summary: Todo puede cambiar. Todo puede cambiar por una guerra, por un desastre o por el error de tu vida. O alguien puede convertirse en todo. En todo lo que sueñas, lo que anhelas y lo que odias. Todo puede ser nadie, o puede ser Astoria. Ginny/Astoria. Longfic.
1. Aire

**Disclaimer:** Ginny y el mundo en el que todo esto ocurre pertenece a Rowling, incluyendo el Sauce Boxeador, el Bosque, el Castillo y, hasta, vamos a reconocérselo, el nombre de Astoria. La trama es mía y de mi perro, que tiene tres cabezas y es muy posesivo.

**N/A:** Chica/Chica. Son cuatro capítulos que forman una historia común a base de pequeñas escenas y responde al reto _Cuatro elementos_ de **crack and roll** (guiones bajos en lugar de espacios, en livejournal). Empezamos inocentemente, pero habrá lemon en algún momento, así que avisadas quedáis (aunque sé que os gusta, pillinas).

* * *

_**TODO**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Aire**

Ginny tiene trece años, cabello rojo y sonrisas tímidas. Astoria tiene doce, el cabello oscuro y una mirada demasiado misteriosa (_demasiado slytherin_) para alguien de su edad. Las dos se encuentran agazapadas bajo un árbol en las lindes del bosque prohibido. No lo han planeado. Ni siquiera se han visto nunca, o al menos no son conscientes de haberlo hecho, y lo único que sabe de aquella chica es que es una Weasley, que es intocable, y no precisamente por su magnificencia.

Se miran unos segundos. Las dos están calladas. La lluvia y el viento las ha sorprendido a las dos. Una de ellas venía de la cabaña de Hagrid, la otra no se lo contaría a nadie, porque al fin y al cabo, eso hacen los suyos, guardar secretos.

-Soy Ginny.

Si van a pasar tanto rato como se imagina allí, a lo mejor es momento de presentarte. No es consciente de que se está presentando a una Slytherin, ni de que se está presentando a Astoria Greengrass, ni de lo que ello significa.

(Cosa que sólo sabrá en años venideros, cuando oiga hablar de clases, de besos entre chicas y chicas, de manos por debajo de las faldas y palabras que provocan sonrojos y cuando todos aquellos rumores vengan acompañados de su nombre, _Astoria_).

-Yo soy Astoria.

Y sonríe. A medias. Sonríe sólo con los labios y la escruta con la mirada. Se hace el silencio y ambas se acomodan abajo en el árbol. Cuando la tarde termina, la lluvia amaina y el viento ha dejado de rugir y asustarlas (aunque eso no lo digan, porque una es Gryffindor y la otra Slytherin y ni el valor ni el orgullo permiten la más mínima queja ante tal tontería) ninguna de las dos imagina en qué acabará todo esto, ni podrían imaginarlo. Ginny no cree que ninguna recuerde la conversación más tarde, y lo harán. Astoria no cree que la pelirroja sepa que ese choque de labios fue intencionado, _y lo sabrá._

Pero lo que no saben. Lo que nadie en ese bosque, castillo o mundo puede imaginar, es que ese encuentro puede cambiarlo todo. _Todo._

* * *

Feedback is güelcome :)


	2. Agua

**Disclaimer:** Ginny y el mundo en el que todo esto ocurre pertenece a Rowling, incluyendo el Sauce Boxeador, el Bosque, el Castillo y, hasta, vamos a reconocérselo, el nombre de Astoria. La trama es mía y de mi perro, que tiene tres cabezas y es muy posesivo.

**N/A:** Segundo capítulo porque iba a publicarlo mañana pero como tendré sesión intensiva de estudio, no sé si podré. Espero que os siga gustando y ya sabéis que vuestra opinión vale millones :)

* * *

_**TODO**_

* * *

**Agua**

-Dicen que con una Ravenclaw.

-Sí, esa rubia de pelo largo.

-Dicen que en el baño de Myrtle.

-¡No! Dicen que en el despacho de McGonagall.

Las historias de Astoria Greengrass no son de dominio público. Sólo son de dominio público _femenino_ y sólo unas pocas acceden a la información. Y Ginny probablemente no debería saber nada, pero cuando una se cría con Fred y George, es absolutamente imposible no saber. Así que sabe. Oye, escucha, almacena datos y no abre la boca. Nunca.

Ginny sabe que tal vez podría usar eso para que Slytherin perdiera puntos. Pero aunque ha pasado tiempo (tres, tres largos años) desde que supiera que aquella chica del bosque era una Greengrass, hay cosas que aún recuerda. Como la mirada, y la sonrisa fría y a medias, y el contraste de su cabello contra la palidez de su piel. Como sus labios, suaves, finos, casi aristocráticos por sí mismos.

-Ginny, ¡eh, Ginny!

Neville la mira preocupada, pero no tiene mucho tiempo porque Luna viene rápidamente con los pergaminos con las listas del ED. Dice que su padre está dispuesta a ayudar, y que ya ha contactado con los Ravenclaw. Ella no escucha mucho, porque la está mirando.

Astoria _la está mirando_. A ella.

Y tiene una idea más o menos clara de lo que eso significa.

Dos minutos después están en un aula perdida en el tercer piso. Y se besan. Ginny ha besado. Mucho, muchas veces. Ha besado de todas las formas posibles. Con lengua y sin ella, con mucha saliva y con poca, mordiendo y lamiendo, languida y fieramente. Pero nunca, _nunca_, ha besado a una mujer.

_Y nunca había sabido lo que se estaba perdiendo._

Astoria coloca las manos en su cintura, la atrae, la besa, se separa, la mira y vuelve a besarla. Y todo ocurre una y otra vez y tan rápido que está perdiendo el aliento, la ropa y la cordura, y es sólo cuando las dos están sobre la mesa, cuando siente los pechos desnudos y las manos de la slytherin en ellos y su respiración en su oído, cuando reacciona, cuando lo dice.

_-_Para.

Y después de unos segundos, para. Todo para. El mundo deja de girar. La sala deja de existir. No existe nada más que ese vacío de pronto, cuando la puerta se cierra y ella está allí, medio desnuda, sola y vulnerable. Y de pronto, se odia.

La tenía. La tenía. Entre sus brazos. Bajo sus labios. Sobre sus senos. Y se le ha escurrido entre los dedos, como el agua. Y lo peor, lo más doloroso de verla marcharse y dejarla allí, con ese dolor casi físico y esa sensación de que _lanecesitalanecesitalanecesita_, es que la culpable ha sido ella. Sólo ella.

* * *

Feedback is güelcome :)


	3. Tierra

**Disclaimer:** Ginny y el mundo en el que todo esto ocurre pertenece a Rowling, incluyendo el Sauce Boxeador, el Bosque, el Castillo y, hasta, vamos a reconocérselo, el nombre de Astoria. La trama es mía y de mi perro, que tiene tres cabezas y es muy posesivo.

**N/A:** ¡Penúltimo capi! Persuadida por Booh para que lo publique YA, aquí lo tenéis. Y luego sólo queda un elemento, hehe. Ya sabéis que me encanta saber qué pensáis :)

* * *

_**TODO**_

* * *

**Tierra**

Si tiene que volver a oírlo (_ya se le pasará_, _lo arreglaréis_, _¿por qué no hablas con él?_ o lo que sea que quieran decirle), se dará contra la pared más cercana. Con la cabeza y repetidas veces, y no piensa parar hasta que todos se callen. Harry y ella han roto, ¿no sería mucho mejor que se callaran de una maldita vez y la dejaran con su tristeza? No, claro que no.

-Ya sabes cómo es Harry… Valiente y fuerte, pero no muy maduro para estas cosas. Deberías…

Ya está. Ya ha desconectado. Molly es una de esas… ¿pinículas? No está muy segura de cómo dijo Hermione que se llamaban, pero sí, Molly es ahora una pinícula muda. No es en blanco y negro, pero es muda, porque en su cabeza está sonando la última canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth. A todo volumen.

O, bueno, estaba sonando. Hasta que, esperando su helado de vainilla y fresa flotante, choca. Aunque probablemente la palabra chocar tenga una definición muy diferente a la de _abalanzarse o arrojarse sobre la persona en cuestión, cubriéndola con todo el cuerpo, colocando las manos en lugares impropios y respirando sobre su rostro, intentando dejarla sin respiración_. Ginny la aparta. La aparta cuando ya está sin respiración, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas tan rojas como el helado de tomate.

-Astoria.

Musita (susurra, acaricia) su nombre, y acto seguido se queda muda. Molly no la mira ya. Ha fulminado con la mirada a Astoria, ha recogido sus cosas del suelo y ha pedido los helados. Ahora espera. Espera a los helados mientras ella espera la iluminación del cielo o que alguien le devuelva el cerebro (por favor).

Un par de horas después, Ginny está tumbada en su habitación, con los ojos cerrados, una canción en los labios y dándole vueltas a la cabeza. A Astoria, a Harry, otra vez a Astoria. _Mierda, Ginny_. Sí. Maldecir es la mejor opción. Maldecir que la chica no se vaya de su cabeza. Ni su mirada ni sus labios ni la forma en que huele ni la túnica de lujo que hoy llevaba, suave sedosa, sólo insinuando formas que ella sabe que están ahí.

Abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar y vuelve a abrirlos y se odia un poco. Se incorpora y está pensándose seriamente eso de darse golpes contra la pared hasta la inconsciencia. Los pies en la tierra, ésa es la solución. En la tierra, no en las nubes. Astoria… Astoria es Astoria. Es esa Slytherin bella que lo quería todo y _casi _lo tuvo. Y Harry es su futuro marido. Eso.

Claro que un rato más tarde, cuando habla con Harry y lo arreglan y vuelven a poner fecha para la boda (para alivio de todo el mundo), no se le ocurre comentar que todo es por Astoria. Porque, ¿la verdad? Todo es siempre por Astoria.

Todo ha sido siempre por Astoria.

* * *

Feedback is güelcome :)


	4. Fuego

**Disclaimer:** Ginny y el mundo en el que todo esto ocurre pertenece a Rowling, incluyendo el Sauce Boxeador, el Bosque, el Castillo y, hasta, vamos a reconocérselo, el nombre de Astoria. La trama es mía y de mi perro, que tiene tres cabezas y es muy posesivo.

**N/A:** Je. Jeje. Último capi. Fuego. No digo más :)

* * *

_**TODO**_

* * *

**Fuego**

Esta vez es Ginny la primera en besarla. No sabe si es el whisky de fuego, el enfado, la frustración o simplemente el volver a verla después de dos años, pero lo hace. Esta vez es ella la que _choca_, la que besa, muerde, ataca y se abalanza sobre ella, la que descubre con sus manos lugares prohibidos y la mira desesperadamente necesitada.

Es una gala en honor al fin de la guerra y Ron, Harry y Hermione están allí afuera, repartiendo sonrisas y dando las gracias a las miles de enhorabuenas y felicitaciones que reciben (como ya las recibieron los años anteriores). Algunos caminan entre las mesas con cara de mal humor, otros simplemente no pueden soportar el aburrimiento.

Y otras (Astoria y Ginny o Ginny y Astoria, porque ahora son una y es imposible saber donde termina y empieza cada cuerpo) se cuelan en el guardarropa y hacen esa clase de cosas que no deberían hacer allí. No en un lugar público, no un león y una serpiente, no dos mujeres casadas, no entre las capas de gente respetable, a la vista de todo el que quiera buscar un poco.

Pero si eso importara no serían ellas. Así que se besan. Se muerden. Se lamen (las heridas, lo que no son las heridas). Gimen y se hacen el amor entre telas caras y telas aún más caras y cuando salen de allí, cada una por un lado, con cinco minutos de diferencia, tienen el pelo un poco más revuelto de lo normal, los labios rojos y a punto de estallar y las sonrisas a punto de florecer.

Han pasado años desde el bosque, el viento, la sonrisa y el choque de labios, y Ginny sabe que si hay algo que ha esperado en su vida, era esto, porque _esto_ lo ha sido _todo_ y si mañana deja a Harry y corre hacia la puerta de la Mansión Greengrass, atraviesa sus puertas, se lanza sobre Astoria y la besa como nunca la han besado, frente a todos, no importará. No importará lo que diga Malfoy ni lo que diga nadie, no importará lo mucho que deberían odiarse o los años que estudiaron en Hogwarts. Porque Astoria es suya.

Y siempre lo será.

* * *

Y así damos punto final a este fic. Cuatro viñetitas cortas y ya tenemos final para mi Astoria y mi Ginny (vale, nuestra Ginny, mi Astoria). ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado el fic? ¿Queréis lanzarme tomates? ¿Quemarme en una hoguera? ¿O me invitáis a chocolate con churros? Lo que sea, decídmelo por review, que mi amigo el señor Go os estará esperando (a él también le interesa mucho vuestra opinión, aunque no lo diga).

Gracias por leer, y hasta otra :)


End file.
